JANUS-3
|type = Submachine gun |designer = Aegis Institute |source = Mileage Auction |magazine = 50 / 100 |fire = Automatic |ammotype = |addon = |used = |system = janus3 |altername = Holy Ring Of Fear |damage = 15 / 15 |accuracy = 98% |recoil = 8% |rateoffire = 91% |zombiez = 10 |weightloaded = 9% |stun = 14% |origin = |price = $4000 |knockback = 50% |reloadtime = 3.5 seconds |gradeA = |gradeB = |gradeC = |damageB = 18 / 32 |damageC = 26 / 51 }}: For the original version, see Thompson Chicago. JANUS-3 is a JANUS submachine gun in Counter-Strike Online. Overview Developed by Aegis Lab, this is a Janus Transformation System-equipped prototype version of Thompson Chicago. It is chambered with 50 rounds of .45 ACP and can transform into Janus mode after scoring enough hits, causing tremendous damage to the victim. Advantages *High magazine capacity *High accuracy for a submachine gun *Has Janus Transformation System *Unlimited ammunition in Janus form *Easy to achieve the Janus form *High rate of fire in both forms Disadvantages *Janus form does not last long *Purchasable by cash point only *High recoil in Janus form Tips *It requires 25 hits on multiple targets to achieve the Janus Transformation System wheras 20 hits on a single target. *When on Janus form, it can deal around 10,000 ~ 17,000 damage to bosses (note that firepower have been maxed). *Its Janus form lasts for 7 seconds. *This weapon can be a proper replacement for anyone who doesn't own the JANUS-5. *There's a trick to save Janus form, after the Janus Transformation System is ready just switch to another weapon and when you are going to use it, just switch it back and quickly activate it or it won't take effect. Release date This weapon was released alongside Omen on: *South Korea: 7 August 2014. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 19 August 2014. **The Reservation Ticket was sold on 12 August 2014. *China/Japan: 20 August 2014. This weapon was released through Craft system alongside Free Update on: *CSN:Z: 8 January 2015. *Vietnam: 26 March 2015. This weapon was released alongside Seed event on: *Indonesia: 18 March 2015. Users Counter-Terrorist: *SAS: Seen in posters. Comparisons Thompson Chicago= ; Positive *Has Janus Transformation System *More accurate (+26%) *Faster reload time ; Neutral *Same magazine size (50) *Same ammo type *Same rate of fire (91%) *Same damage (28) ; Negative *Higher recoil (+35%) *Heavier (+4%) *Cannot be enchanced *More expensive (+$2000) |-| SKULL-3 (A mode)= ; Positive *Higher damage (+1) *Higher accuracy (+78%) *Higher magazine size (+15) *Has Janus Transformation System ; Neutral *Same rate of fire *Same knockback power *Same price ($4000) ; Negative *Higher recoil (+33%) *Heavier (+7% speed reduction) *Lower penetration power (-3) *No scope *Longer reload time (+1.0 second) |-| BALROG-III= ; Positive *Higher damage (+4) *Higher accuracy (+75%) *Cheaper (-$350) *Higher magazine size (+20) *Has Janus Transformation System ; Neutral *Same knockback power *Same stun power ; Negative *Higher recoil (+34) *Heavier (+9% weight) *Longer reload time (+1.0 second) *No scope *Has no Balrog Charging System Gallery File:Janus3_viewmdl.png|View model File:Janus3_viewmdl_reload.png|Ditto, reload File:Janus3_viewmdl_janus.png|Ditto, Janus form File:Janus3_worldmdlhd.png|World model File:Sas_wjanus3.png|A SAS operatives with JANUS-3 File:Janus3.gif|Store preview File:Janus3coupon.png|JANUS-3 Reservation Ticket File:Janus3coupontknife.png|JANUS-3 Reservation Ticket with Tactical Knife package File:Janus3tknife.png|JANUS-3 with Tactical Knife package File:Janus3craftset.png|JANUS-3 Confirmed Set File:Janus3_koreaposter.png|South Korea poster File:Janus3_taiwan_poster.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:Taiwan_janus3ticket_poster.png|Ditto, Reservation Ticket File:Janus3_china_poster.png|China poster File:Janus3_japan_poster.png|Japan poster File:1426497766_incso_20150316_20150318_updatebanner-megaxus.png|Indonesia poster File:Giovang_606x295.png|Vietnam poster File:Janus3_screenshot.png|In-game screenshot File:Janus3_screenshto2.png|Ditto, Janus form File:Janus3_hud_icon.png|HUD Icon Pulling the bolt Ditto Changing form Ditto Inserting new magazine Taking out old magazine Drawing sound Trivia *This weapon shares the same Janus figure with JANUS-1 and JANUS-11. *This weapon reuses JANUS-5's firing sound. Also, the same laughter will be heard when the Janus Transformation System is ready. *Whenever the user shoots while in Janus form, bullet trails can be seen. *The crosshair turns purple when the Janus Transformation System is ready to be activated. This also applies to other JANUS weapons except for JANUS-5 and JANUS-9. Category:Janus Series Category:Weapons Category:Sub machine gun Category:Weapons with secondary fire functions Category:Cash weapon Category:Anti-Zombie Weapons Category:.45 user Category:American weapons